Dreams
by Raining Secure
Summary: Hinata and dreams. What more can I say. I suck at summaries. Chapter 4 Garra
1. Their Eyes

Hello, my name is Calm Wind and this is my first fanfic. So please review and flames are welcomed I just want to improve my writing skills and so forth.

Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply. I only have 5 cents to my name and I lost 2 cents four days ago so don't sue my. I am poor.

Dreams

Eyes watch me from the distance what could they be searching for an answer for the end.

Or are they just watching their past selves go through the motions of life they have already seen through?

Could it be just a wish for the end to come sooner?

To sweep them into eternity and never look back again.

Funny to me that all I wish for is an eternity to be like this carefree and motionless.

To let feelings go and not care if its reality or faintly creating these motions.

Just let my feet swiftly move in a rhyme entrancement.

If you could would you just move with me.

Let it sink in your pathetic excuse for a life shobi.

I'm one but I couldn't be a tool and then discarded after I became useless once more.

Tell me can you image how I feel right now.

I feel if the world could end right now I wouldn't have any regrets.

Just the fact I am here with you before the end could touch and grab my soul away.

Never to return me here with you.

Show me, go on and dance with me.

Come and dance with me.

I might not have the courage next time we meet or if I ever would.

So just dance with me the only witness the night sky filled with dreams and nightmares.

Dance.

Just dance with me.

Dance with me in my favorite place from this hellish nightmare called reality.

Dance with in the calm silver storm.

Let the fireflies be your guide to dance right.

Come don't freight I'll be gentle as the rain on a melodic day.

Show me that you can love me in my favorite place.

Peace don't make me regret showing you my favorite place on Earth.

Show me that I was right this first time around.

Realize that you can and that you are true.

Believe me and release your soul here in my garden of Eden.

Let your emotions go and let your soul fly like a bird and never to be caged again.

Let go of the painful memories made by your family'.

Let me take you to a place where strength whether mentally or physically doesn't matter anymore.

Where your dreams are just an arm stretch away and where the voices may sing.

Come take a walk with me to a place where the word utopia doesn't mean perfect.

For we are far from perfect.

Where we are who we are.

Not a place full of hate and not a place full of joy that runs together singing happily.

This place is my favorite place of all.

Where the imperfect are perfect in a sense that they can be themselves.

Since I am far from perfect I can easily relate to this place as if this is truly how I want to be.

Voices combine to make one unperfected unison.

Beautiful and inciting yet still a little imperfect to be called a masterpiece.

Go on now don't hesitate reach for the impossible of stars to come and grant your childish wish.

Don't fret I won't let a soul take it from you.

I'll be your mother for tonight but when you wake for your dream/nightmare in the morn.

You'll be able to find me beside you in science morrow.

But 'till you wake I'll be your mother.

Don't feel sad I don't have a mother either.

She left me quite some time ago.

Before we wake back up in reality into that Earthy place where our demise might come soon.

Dance. Sing. With. Me.

Just in case I don't wake in time to see the sun kiss the emotionless night sky and wake it up from its slumber.

Dance with me in our dreams.

Where I might have enough courage to tell you that I love you.

Like it hate it tell me okay's.


	2. notice

Sorry to anybody who actually liked the first chapter of Four Moons. I might change the title but right now I have writers block for this story. But I should have the third chapter of Behind Broken Lies in the next couple of days, look for another story or chapter for the follow up of Dreams and I have two stories that I am debating to upload on FFN. One is about Sakura's unwanted daugter Amaya. And basically Amaya asks her stepmother Hinata about her real mother and Amaya meets Sakura. The other story is from the universe of Yu Yu Hakusho.

If you want me to continue Four Moons please let me know. If you have any questions about any of my stories just let me know okay?

Bye.


	3. reality

Here you go. The second chapter of Dream.

Disclaimers: No do not own Naruto.

A/N: Sort of depressing. Enjoy.

* * *

'I'll see you again in the next lifetime'

Those words sing again to me

next to nothing

I wait

The end seemed so endless

when is the next lifetime?

How long will it be?

When will I see you again?

When I see your face again

I'll never leave your side again

Your the only one who truly loved me

No one cares if I live or die

Your the only who knew me

Your the only one I can see again

The only one who stayed until the end

You stayed until you'd die

If I could I wouldn't wait

I would see you in that special place

If he didn't stop me

I would be with you

You told me to come when I'm ready

He said that was a cowards way out of life

He said that I should live life

He said that I was the only anchor to here

Yet he left me alone not to long ago

The only reason for my being is to see into the darkness of his eyes

My only reason for being may seem crazy

The reason is that he only love me

Maybe not like you did

But it just as good

I haven't seen him in long while

I may never see him

I can still feel him

Confused am I

Is there a possibility for me to able

To drag myself out of despair

To let myself love again

To let myself be

To wash away all of my sadness

To truly smile again?

It seems like a dream

Was it a dream

Did someone really love me

Cared if I cut myself

Didn't have to prove myself

Accepted me for all my flaws

Accepted me for who I was and am

Or was it a dream?

Did I imagine all those happy memories

Was I

Who am I?

Did I once thought about death?

Did I really have a caring mother?

Or did she hate me?

I know I am broken beyond repair?

Have I always been a ghost

I look like one

Am I just a ghost to everyone

Or do I have a purpose for being?

If so what is it?

Is it to watch everyone's hope

For I have none

I gave into the loneliness a lone time ago.

I am just body of despair

Hidden behind a fake smile

A fake blush

Stuttering to is if I'm really alive

I don't want it

All I want is have a touchable, hard grasp on hope

I can't be truly happy

If don't feel soon I'll become

Nothing

Only in dreams can I be

Confident

True

Strong

Happy

Hope

Real

Only in dreams can I be the girl of five

in fake/real memories

Until then I am nothing

A ghost

Nothing

A body wasting oxygen and space

Until I am able dream

I'll be shallow and dead

Until I sleep from this cold hell

Until

Until

* * *

A/N: Like it? Tell me. And please leave me a review if you want to. Guessed who Hinata was talking about? The next chapter might not be in poem format but there will probably be dialogue in the next chapter.

Until the next chapter.

I'm gone.


	4. Rain

Here's the third chapter for you. Sorry the delay. Next chapter will be a poem in Garra's point-of-view.

Here I stand with arms stretched out

As the rain pours on me

Hiding the tears in my eyes

Yet I am smiling and laughing

Can't believe it can you?

Soon enough I will dream again

To a sad song

I dance

I dance to shake the feeling away

No matter how hard I try

I can not

No it's will not

Let death take me away

Even thought the pain would eventually end

I don't know why

But

I don't care

No matter how long I wait

I will wait

I will wait for it

As long as in the end I can become whole

Once more

Like my dreams

I will become happy again

Just waiting a little longer

No matter what I will

Be happy again

Wait for what?

I don't know but

But

When it comes

I will know

Until then I will keep on dreaming

I will keep dreaming

Until the sun kisses the morning sky

I will keep on dreaming

Until the darkness disappears from my swollen heart

I will keep on dreaming

Like a princess waiting for her prince to come

I will wait

Waiting until you come back

Do you like this? Is it confusing? Don't worry because this will all clear up in the next chapter. It should be out by next week. Bye Calm wind


	5. Daydreaming

Disclaimer: Do not own 'cept the plot. So yeah.

A/N- Well here is the last chapter of Dreams but I have an idea to start a new fic involving Hinata and Gaara. So this poem will make more sense when the fic comes out. This might be confusing but here is the explanation. Garra is daydreaming and Hinata walks into his thoughts. Well enjoy!

Garra thoughts _Hinata talking_ **Garra talking**

Blood running

Darkness

A countless night

A seem less end of the nocturnal clouds

The end is near and sweet

Coming to feed into my sins

And my fears

The rising sun colors the sky

Of bloodshot red

The dripping blood

From an open wound

Unseen from human eyes

Nurtured and protected with warm hands

The demons of humans

Seen and unseen actions

Of the 'human' soul

The demons of hate nurture my soul

Hatred feeding my soul

Of so many

Hateful 'humans'

Feeding me

Telling me

Looking at me

They look at me

Their eyes tell me many things

Fear

Hatred

But all the same to me

One look at me and what do you see?

Monster

Murderer

Demon

The glares they send me

She sleeps like an Angel

Her skin beautifully complements

Blood

So fragile

So innocent

So pure

Untouched by sin

Wanting to touch

Her

Her pale china like skin

Her eyes clear and reflective

Like a mirror

She is an angel

I am a demon

But your not

Your not a

Demon

Monster

Or

Murderer

You're Garra of the Sand

A boy

Born with a demon inside him

You're confused

You're lonely

But

Y.O.U.

Are you

We are opposites in every way

No we are not

The only difference

Between

Us

Is our personality

I know that

You

Feel alone

Unwanted

You don't know

Me

And you Garra do not

Know

Me

I am not an angel

But

Your not a demon

Either

What makes you say that?

The demon that harbored

Inside

Is no longer

There

How?

I can see

See

Everything

But

I am afraid to say anymore

Hn

Like the others

Your afraid of me

No-no I'm not afraid of you

Your not-

I'm afraid you want like

What I see

That's stupid

Why should you be

Afraid

Of what I feel

I don't like to hurt others

You shouldn't mind

Hurting others

They hurt you

They don't care for you

Weather they hurt me

Or

Not

I

Can't

Say

You worry to much

But

I don't think so

Its-

It is

I'm leaving

Don't

Don't

Leave

Me

To

Dream

Alone

I don't dream

But you are now

But I'm not sleeping

You don't need to sleep to dream

Please

Stay here

And dream with me

Why should I?

I don't know

I'm lonely here

I want to wake up

But

I can't

I'm bored

Here

But

I was happy

I wanted to see

Mommy

But

I didn't get a chance

To see

Her

Yet

They said

I can't see her

Yet

But

I want

Mommy

Your pathic

I know but

But

I want to see

Her

Don't you want

To

Meet your

Mother

I bet she loved you

More than anything

Too

Bad

She

Never

Got

A

Chance to see you

Shut it

Sorry

I'll stay

Thank-you

She smiles at

Me

And reaches for

My hand

But I don't have my

Sand

She looks as if she is

About to cry

But

Then again I'm dreaming

Aren't I

Sorry about the abrupt ending but I have a great idea for a Hinata/ Garra paring. Involving this poem. But yeah… well review if you like. Hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
